Love Between Old Friends
by LordOakhaven
Summary: After a humiliating tournament King Kazma finds himself confused after a male contestant kisses him on the nose, while at the same time and old friend visits Kazuma after a decade of silence at the Jinnouchi family home. (The following story will contain a few bits of profanity, sexual themes, yaoi and a lot of lemon further in the story) Kazuma X OC
1. Chapter 1

**NEW BATTLE ****COMMENCING**

**BATTLE TYPE 1 VS 4**

**CONTESTANT'S****: KING KAZMA VS SENJU, OCTOPUS KNIGHT, SOUL RIPPER JACK AND BABALON5LOVER#4**

As the announcer began counting down, four of the opponents stood in attack stance, King Kazma however stood upright; eyes closed, body fully relaxed, seemed to be fully confident in pummeling down his four opponents.

**BATTLE BEGINS IN 5...4...3...2...1...**

The bell rings out loud and clear, three of the four opponents charged head on to the King, roaring out loud their battle cry and all ready to punch King Kazma in his fluffy face. However King Kazma wasn't having any of it, he ducked down letting the trio's fists collide with each others faces.

**OUCH THAT DOES NOT LOOK GOOD. **The announcer bellowed out, with the audience hidden behind the shadows wincing at their pain.

**THREE OF THE FOUR CONTESTANTS SEEMS TO BE OUT FOR THE COUNT FOLKS, ALL THAT IS LEFT IS SOUL RIPPER JACK WILL HE BE ABLE TO SURVIVE?**

Without a second thought King Kazma charged at his enemy, fist locked and ready to punch and to get this battle over and done with. However, Jack had other plans. When King Kazma went in for the KO punch, Jack tilted his head, just slightly, but it was enough to dodge the punch.

The shadow hidden audience gasped in shock, but King Kazma was unfazed, he pulled back and went for another punch but in turn it was another dodge by Jack. Slightly agitated, a volley of kicks and punches came from King Kazma each one fueled by frustration, but Jack just dodged them time and time again with just a few slight movements of his body and finished off his dance of dodges with back flipped a few meters away from the King.

The contender named Soul Ripper Jack stood in a normal pose, adjusting his blood red waist coat and his metal visor that covered his eyes and a part of his forehead.

King Kazma stood their panting heavily, arms slightly numb and his vision a bit blurred, in the background the audience cheered on King Kazma trying to boost his moral, while others cheered on Jack, chanting out. "Finish him!"

**NEW BATTLE MODE IMPLEMENTED VIA REQUEST FROM SOUL RIPPER JACK**

Kazma snapped from his daze and looked at the see through icon above him, in big bold letters it read **MELEE WEAPONS FIGHT REQUESTED BY SOUL RIPPER JACK, BY ACCEPTING YOUR AVATAR'S HEALTH WILL BE REPLENISHED AND YOU'LL BE GIVEN A WEAPON OF YOUR CHOICE. DO YOU ACCEPT? Y/N**

King Kazma had no choice in the matter and accepted the request, the icon changed into a weapons selection menu in which he chose a spear as his weapon of choice, while at the other end Jack chose a scythe as his weapon of choice.

Another holographic icon appeared, this time saying **BOTH CONTENDERS HAVE CHOSE THEIR WEAPONS AND THE BATTLE WILL COMMENCE IN 3...2...1... FIGHT!**

A virtual bell gonged out signaling that the battle as begun, King Kazma gripped his weapon in his hands and was about to charge at his enemy, but suddenly a swing of a scythe nearly cuts the rabbits cheek, causing him flinch backwards. His eyes widened, his breathing became quick, he had to concentrate one wrong move and it would be bunny cubes. However he couldn't, he tried his best to shake off this horrible feeling he sensed from Jack, but he couldn't, the grin Jack had on his face was...sadistic, even though he wasn't able to see his eyes he knew, they were filled with blood lust.

Jack began spinning his scythe at a rate of knots that many couldn't do or comprehend, he walked slowly towards the bunny, who in turn tried to attack him, but Jack either dodged or deflected the attack leading him to have an opening for his own. He danced with his scythe, each turn of his body and each swing of his weapon, either cut tufts of fur from the bunnies hide or lead him off his balance. King Kazma didn't know what to do, Jack was to fast and to well skilled with his weapon to find a weakness, all he could do is dodge but even that was unsuccessful, he was too slow and unresponsive, which in turn lead to his humiliating defeat. Too tired and dazed King Kazma tripped over his own feet and fell on his back, he tried to get up but a scythe said other wise.

With a final swing, the scythe came rushing down to the ground with a large clashing sound. The audience was silent, dead silent, they were all in shock, King Kazma... was unharmed. The scythe barely touched the rabbit instead it made a large cut on King Kazma's red jacket.

The King was shocked by this, Jack could have won fare and square but didn't, instead Jack bent down to Kazma's level, his face so close to his, it almost made him blush. What came after was highly unexpected, it was not seen by the audience, it was subtle, only seen by Jack and King Kazma. It was a light peck on the rabbits nose, but it was enough to make him blush so greatly that his white fur was unable to hide it any longer.

Jack's sadistic smile changed to a mischievous one, letting out a light chuckle before getting back up and walking away. Kazma struggled to get up fully because of his fatigue but he was able to see a speech bubble appear next to Jack, the text was in English but translated into Japanese. "I forfeit" It said. The audience let out a loud gasp and began booing at him, it didn't phase jack in the slightest all he did was wave good bye and logged off leaving the bunny to be lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

xXKazuma's POVXx  
"Damn it!" I roared out as i hit my hand on the coffee table missing my laptop by a few centimeters.

Kenji peered out from the edge of my door. "Hey Kazuma you alright?" He said so timidly for the sake that he didn't want me to shout at him or worse.

I took a deep breath, trying to douse down this flaming anger. "I saw the fight." Kenji continued. "That was...vicious, he was strong, like Love Machine strong!"

"Yes but L.M. was an A.I. this is a real persons avatar!" Its been five years since we defeated Love Machine, since then a lot has changed; Kenji and Natsuki are in a fully committed relationship and possibly wanting to take it further, the Jinnouchi family has been praised by the mass public for its heroism against L.M. and also i have a lil' sister.

However I'm still disoriented...from what that guy did, my cheeks flourished even thinking about what he did...did he do it to tease me...humiliate me, embarrassed me, WHAT!?

My anger just rose again, this time I wanted to punch something...or someone... but instead I used the edge of the coffee table as a stress reliever, gripping it ever so tightly to the point were it would almost break, if i was strong enough that is.

"By the way Kazuma there is a letter addressed to you." I turned to Kenji who was holding a white envelope with his first and middle finger, he handed the letter to me and I proceed to open it. It was weird...opening a letter, since OZ was created letters became obsolete only a few people send letters and that's when a package comes with it. As i removed envelope, unfolded the letter I began reading it.

My heart sank a bit...as i lowered my head. "Kazuma, you alright?" Kenji said with a worried tone of voice, I folded letter to its original state and sighed.

"Kenji, can you ask Mariko to set up a room... an old friend is coming back..." Kenji nodded and rushed out to find her. I lowered my head even more and my chest grew heavier. "After ten years...why come back now..."

xXOC POVXx  
I sighed lightly as I flipped close my phone and pushed it down my front jean pocket, It was fun seeing the world of OZ; fighting in the battle arena, cheering on for the King, meeting people from around the globe and even go online shopping!. That is if i had enough money...I barely had enough to pay for this train ride, and after that its another train ride and then a bus ride to boot.

I hit my head lightly against the chair in front of me and sighed deeply...I hope the person in front isn't bothered by me, I slipped my hand into my left front pocket and unfolded a picture.

It was a picture of my sister and me with a old friend of mine who lives in Ueda, at least I think, I haven't seen him in ten years ever since...that argument I had with him, I don't really remember what it was about but he hated me a lot afterwords. Sometimes I wonder why i came out here, maybe he still hates me, maybe he won't even remember me...

My heart sank a bit as i proceed to fold the photo back and slipped into my pocket, I laid my head against the window staring at the fading city which then transcended into the countryside, I peered over to my wrist watch looking at the time. "I have an hour until i reach Ueda." I mumbled to myself as I let my mind wonder.

I remembered the last time I visited the Jinnouchi family, I was about eight years old, my family and theirs have been friends for a long time and we were invited one summer, my parents were busy at the time so my elder sister and I went to Ueda, I had a wonderful time and made a best friend too. His name was Kazuma Ikezawa, he was quiet with tanned skinned and long black hair that covered one of his eyes, I remember how he told me he used to get bullied a lot and never had any friends, and he was quiet happy that I wanted to be his. However all of that changed when I said something to him...I don't know what i said to him, but whatever it was, it caused him to get bullied even more leading him to hate me... I don't even remember what he said to me o so long ago, but what ever it was, it broke my heart... I giggled a little bit, attempting to cheer myself up.

**ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE ARE NOW ARRIVING AT UEDA.**

The train began slowing down nearing ever so slowly to the station, I got up hoisting a strap of my backpack over my shoulder and waiting for the doors to open. This is going to be one hell of a summer...


	3. Chapter 3

xXKazuma POVXx  
I just stared aimlessly at the folded letter feeling sad and guilty, Kenji came back after talking to Mariko. "I told Mariko... she said that there isn't any rooms available so you'll have to make some space here." I turned to Kenji who now was standing in the centre of the door frame, I nodded to him and returned back to my gloom.

Kenji approached and sat down beside me, petting my head lightly. "So...who is this guy?"

"Ten years ago, friends of the family came to visit, the parents were busy at the time but their two children were able to come here on their own. The youngest, Riku Matsumori, was the same age as me, while his sister Kiyoko is five years older than him."

"So this old friend of yours is Riku?"

I nodded. "When I first met him...he was very shy, quiet and kept to himself a lot, it took me almost half my summer to get him to talk! But after a while I got him talking and we had a lot in common, however...he kinda liked me..."

"Liked you?" Kenji questioned, tilting his head slightly

"Liked, liked me, as in he had a crush on me." I blushed a deep red as I said it and in turn Kenji did too.

"So is that the reason why you're so down? Because its going to be awkward talking to him again?" Kenji questioned.

I buried my face between my knees. "That's not the reason... and I don't really want to talk about it, it hurts to much think about it and it may even hurt Riku if I bring that up..."

A momentary silence filled the room, no one else was around so there were no sounds of footsteps or tid bits of chatter, it was the summer so naturally the cicadas where playing their tunes. Suddenly out of nowhere rapid footsteps became louder and louder until finally a figure skidded across my door frame, bumping against the wooden arch.

It was Natsuki, Kenji's fully committed lover, she was breathing quiet heavily, like she just completed a lap around the house. "Natsuki, is something the matter?" Kenji asked with worry.

Natsuki shook her head vigorously and stared at me. "Kazuma you might wanna come to the front door, there's someone who wants to see you."

xXOC POVXx  
After a hour train ride, half an hour on a bus and then thirty minutes of walking I'm finally here, the Jinnouchi residence, and it is still so massive as I last remembered it. However I don't remember one of the arch ways missing, or a hot spring, man...things change significantly when your away for ten years.

I walked along the dirt path road that led to the main entrance to the house, many of the Jinnouchi family was swarming about meeting and greeting one another, some I recognized in an instant, others took me a while but I remembered in the end. Most of them had outfits that suited the summer, short sleeved shirts, tank tops and even shorts, except for one person in particular, Mariko.

She stood out among the rest, she didn't wear any casual clothing during the summer or in any other season, that i know of. She wore a green tea coloured yukata, I didn't even know that they had such colours. Mariko was standing at the entrance telling people were to go and greeting family members that came in after a while she turned to face me as if she knew I would be coming.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. "My goodness you've grown up to be a fine man, Riku Matsumori."

I faintly smiled back. "Thank you aunty, its good to be back."

"I'm afraid that all of the rooms have been taken so you'll need to bunk with someone."

"That's okay who am I bunking with?"

And from out of the corridor a familiar voice spoke "You'll be bunking with me..."

From out the side of the corridor, I saw my old friend, Kazuma, he hasn't changed a bit; he still has that long black hair, those massive hazel brown eyes, sun tanned skin and that same red tank top and shorts, he did grow a bit taller than last time but I'm still taller than him.

"So are you coming or you just gonna day dream?" Said Kazuma with a low tone to his voice.

My eyes snapped to his, and I shook off my daze and followed him to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

xXOC POVXx  
As I entered Kazuma's room, I set my backpack down with a loud thump and proceed to unpack some things; first off was my PJ's, next was my 3DS, I have a few games on it but I usually use it for the battle arena in OZ, my neko eared headphones where pulled out from my backpack gently, my sister bought them for me on my birthday, and then finally a small puffy bag, I set that thing beside my backpack and put my headphones around my neck.

I turned to Kazuma who was leaning against the wall near me. "Hey um...Riku..?" He said softly. "I just wanna get this off my chest...I-I'm sorry for those...things I said."

I let out a light huff and pulled out my phone from my jeans pocket and started fiddling with it. "Water under the bridge Kaze, besides it was stupid of me to admit my affection for you..."

"How was it stupid?" Kazuma muttered, turning his hand into a fist.

"Honestly...if I never said anything you wouldn't have gotten so badly bullied that you wouldn't have said those things to me and maybe I wouldn't needed to disappear for ten years." I sighed, I remembered when I admitted my feelings to Kazuma, we were at the city park in Ueda, he was quiet shocked and speechless about my confession and I too was worried, I didn't know how he felt of me and he was going to say something to me, until _they _showed up...

_They, _were a group of ruffians who were older than us, they picked on Kazuma and me because of my queer affection for him, one thing led to another and a fight started we were out numbered by 2 against 5 or so people. They battered the living shit out of me, giving me a black eye a swollen cheek a few cracked ribs and so on, while Kazuma had a few bruises and a bloody nose. We kicked their asses back to their mothers, however that when that thing happened...

I was patching myself up and cleaning up Kazuma's bloody nose, I kept repeating the words 'I'm Sorry' over and over again, but then out from nowhere he punched me right in the jaw, I was disoriented and confused on why he did it, but I didn't need to ask...he told me. He swore at me, insulted me...said some horrible things that made me cry and I still remember the last thing he said to me before I ran crying back to my sister... it was-

"Boys lunch is ready, get your butts in here and eat with the family!" A voice bellowed out from across the hall, it was Kazuma's mother, I blinked and that brought me back to the real world.

"Come on Riku...lets eat..." Kazuma said, giving me a hand in pulling my self up from the floor.

"Time to eat I guess, hehe..." I weakly chuckled as this shallow pain emanated from my chest. I took a deep breath and walked down the walkway with Kazuma.

xXKazuma POVXx  
"Thank you for the food!" the family shouted and began feasting on the delicious foods. Chatter filled the room, it was minor conversations, what did we do, how was work, etc..

Riku sat next to me awkwardly, there was silence between us but he replied to any question the family asked. "So Riku, where have you been for the past 10 years?" Mansaku asked.

"Well I've been just unwell, you know I'm some what a sickly child." Riku replied with a few pauses in between eating.

I turned to him and broke the ice. "By the way you're eating I highly doubt that you're that sickly."

Riku chuckled lightly and smiled, it's...been a long while since I last saw him smile like that, a lot of bad things have happened to him in his past but it seems he's alright... atleast... I think. My chest felt light...the guilt I have felt almost all day seems to have passed...that good...

I pulled out my laptop from under the dinner table, I brought it with me because..._He _was still on my mind... I pushed the clutter of food that was surrounding me and placed it there, my mom wasn't too thrilled about what I was doing but it was for a good reason. I booted up OZ and searched up 'Soul Ripper Jack' some of the family came over to see what I was looking at, Riku was slightly intrigued, he eyed my laptop now and then while nibbling on a piece of tempura shrimp. A few moments later the avatar appeared in a second window.

The users avatar is human; its hight is 5 foot 11 inches with lightly tanned skin, his outfit consisted of a semi-modern attire, a blood red waist coat with a black long sleeve shirt underneath it and black trousers to fit the attire and also wearing a pair of black leather shoes to fit his colour scheme. His hair silver white while his eyes... his eyes were covered by a visor, made from what look like a steel alloy.

"Who is that guy?" said one of the family members

"That guy...bested me in the arena, I couldn't even land a punch on him." I gritted my teeth at my considered defeat...even though he forfeited its a defeat for me... I turned to Riku who was enjoying the food, he kept on absorbing more and more like he was starved for months and this is his paradise. However that changed.

"Hey Riku, where's your sister?" Natsuki questioned him. Riku paused and lowered down a piece of meat he was about to eat and laid silent.

His eyes stared down to the bowl of food he held in his hands, everyone in the room also fell silent waiting for his answer, while others just realised that Riku's sister wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Riku mumbled. "She's been a bit busy so she wasn't able to come..." I knew something was wrong with Riku because I know when he tells the truth and when he lies and this... is one of those times I could tell... he was lying.

"Oh... well its because I haven't heard from her in years, I mean we used to talk but she just disappeared from the face of the earth"

Something was really wrong about Riku, I could tell very easily...not to mention he was trying to hide his face. I peered over to look at his eyes to see that there were tears forming in his eyes...

Suddenly he sprung up from area he sat in and bowed his head to excuse himself from the table and just left,...he was crying...


	5. Chapter 5

xXOC's POVXx  
I left the dinning hall, rushing through catwalk to get to Kazuma's room. I dragged the rice paper door open and stumbled to the floor crawling the rest of the way to my backpack. My whole body was trembling; arms shaking beyond control, tears drowning my eyes, heart racing and even I was hyperventilating. I reached to the side of my backpack and pulled my puffy bag towards me, I struggled to unzip the bag, fumbling over and over again with the zipper, my eyes were so filled with tears each time i wiped them away more appeared, after a few attempts I unzipped it revealing its contents to me, medication.

I started to pull out bottles and bottles of pills each one saying different things; Tricyclic antidepressants, heparin and Prazosin. I glanced at each label on the pill bottle, tossing them aside as they were not the ones I needed, I kept tossing more and more containers of pills to one side as I was finding a specific one, and finally I did, benzodiazepine. I unscrewed the top with brisk fashion and dispensed out two to three blue and white striped pills, without thinking I ingested all of them at once and fell back on to the futon that was already made.

I rested my arms on my forehead and began to whimper, the pain and duress was gone but...my chest was on fire...the tears didnt stop flowing, instead it just kept on going. I lightly bit on my jacket to stop me from crying out loud, I let out the odd sniffs and whimpers, but only that, I let my other jacket sleeve cover my eyes to soak up the tears.

"Why...why must this happen to me..." I lightly cried out.

After a few minutes of silent whimpering the drugs finally kicked in... I returned back to my normal state and took a deep breath, wiping away the remaining tears on to my sleeve...

**"MESSAGE FROM OZ HAS ARRIVED!" **The alert roared out from my phone.

Fishing out from my pocket I flipped my phone open at read the message, I skimmed through the message and proceed to flip my phone close and let out a heavy sigh.

xXKazuma POVXx  
"Riku..." I was down right worried about Riku, I've never seen him like this... what else happened to him for the past decade.

"Riku has changed a lot, hasn't he?" Mansaku said, breaking the ice of silence in the air. "I mean sure its been ten years but, he is utterly different from last time."

"I agree!" Yumi Jinnouchi roared out. "He used to talk a lot to everyone, but now he's become more shyer than before."

The lively chatter filled the room again, but mostly talking about Riku and how he changed... No one knew about the fight we had, only Kenji knows, but that's it...However they're not wrong, Riku has changed a lot! when we were young he was very playful and quiet energetic, shy at times but opens up once he knows them, he had short black hair an opposite to mine, soft brown chocolate eyes and this big Cheshire grin on his face. But now... it was different; his hair was significantly longer, covering one of his eyes, his attitude and emotion was even more quiet and cold, hell even what he was wearing was completely different than before, he used to wear colourful clothes and down its either black or red...

Did I do this, Did i hurt him that badly that he became this lifeless shell...I dont know...

I glared at my laptop for a while letting my mind be consumed by the 1's and 0's of the internet, the chatter around me seemed to slowly disappear as I was entraced...Another window popped up from my screen, it was a e-mail...with the title 'Open me!' The rest of the family heard the sound of the alert and surrounded me and glared at my screen as well.

"Who do you think its from Kazuma, I mean no one really as your personal e-mail do they?" Kenji questioned... He was right I dont let anyone apart from family and friends to have this e-mail, but this user was no one on my friends list. I moved my mouse cursor on to the e-mail and clicked on it, another window popped up, it was a video from the battle arena in OZ.

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE BATTLE ARENA, TONIGHT'S ENTERTAINMENT IS A NINE THOUSAND MAN BATTLE, SPECIFICALLY CHOSEN BY OUR TONIGHT'S CONTESTANT.**

The hell, a nine thousand man battle? I didnt even know they existed.

**AND HERE'S OUR CONTESTANT, HE LIVES FOR THE FIGHT, HE DRIVES THE LADIES WILD, HE'S ELEGANT LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND, HE'S MORE VICIOUS THAN JACK THE RIPPER HIMSELF, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU, SOUL...RIPPER...JACK~**

Flood lights shined down on Jack, crowds cheers out his name while others booed and hissed at him, I guess they weren't happy of him forfeiting the match between him and I. The bell rang signifying that the match has started and out of the shadows hordes of faceless mobs spawned from the darkness, Jack was unphased all he did was draw out his scythe and began twirling it like a baton.

We saw him fight against the hordes, it was like our battle, no one could touch him or graze him, he did pirouettes, twirls and jumps to dodge his opponents while at the same time he slashed up groups of the horde causing them to disappear out of existence. As time went on people cheered out his name more and more, my family where so shocked, how was he doing this, was it a bug in OZ or some sort of hack? But if so the code monkeys in OZ should know in an instant, Its just like what the announcer said hes a leaf in the wind.

Ten minutes passed since the fight began and he already brought down 95% of the mobs and was close to his objective; destroy all enemies and press the big red button in the center of the arena. The last few mobs were tired out and were put down with a few slices of the scythe, the final mob was cut in have as Jack did a twirl on the spot and press the red button to end the game.

**THAT WAS AMAZING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SOUL RIPPER JACK HAS BROUGHT DOWN NINE THOUSAND MEN WITHOUT A SCRATCH! LETS SEE IF HE HAS ANYTHING TO SAY.**

There was silence in the air, Jack had his back to the camera, while a small speech bubble popped up from the side of Jack. "A week from now I request a fight with King Kazma!" Before I could react the window closed by itself, the match was over...


	6. Chapter 6

xXKazuma's POVXx  
After lunch I walked back to my room to charge up my laptop, the rice paper door was already open so I just walked in, Riku was resting on the already set futon, playing on his 3DS.

He turned to me with a weak smile on his face. "Heyo Kaze."

"You okay now Riku?" I asked.

He nodded to me and turned off his 3DS. "Yeah I'm fine, just my nerves and all, hehe."

Liar...he was lying right in front of my face, maybe he didnt know that i could read him like a book, I just sighed and walked passed him to charge my laptop. I placed it on the coffee table and plugged in the charger sitting down next to it I began to surf OZ, looking at things I could buy, looking at fan mail and even looking into more of that Jack character.

However my attention from that peered away as I subconsciously turned my head to look at Riku, who was laying on the futon with his eyes covered by his right arm.

From out of nowhere I asked. "Hey Riku, you wanna go to the battle arena in OZ?"

In reply he lightly shook his head... "No thanks Kaze, I just on their a while ago."

"Oh... then..umm... How about a movie?!" I mumbled.

He removed his arm from his eyes and got up on to his knees and nodded. "Sure why not, but your picking the movie." He gleefully chuckled, he knew how horrible I was for picking movies, but i humored him. I turned back to my laptop and closed all the windows I had and accessed my video file; Action, Drama, Anime, Porn...I'll just leave that for later.

For a while now I kept scrolling down the lists of movies I 'acquired' that i didn't even know a pair of hands wrapping around my chest area, my mind instantly turn to what was happening, Riku was hugging me from behind and nuzzling into my neck...

"R-riku...what are you doing?" I stuttered quietly, no response, my cheeks became flourished with burning red blush. "R-riku...s-stop..."

He lightly mumbled out. "I lied about being okay...Kaze I want to tell you something..."

"Can you let go of me first then we can talk abou- ahh!" A sudden chill flowed up my spine as he proceed to nibble my neck, I tried to get away but the jolt of unknown pleasure flowed through my brain making me weaker and numb. The nibbling sensation he's giving me slowly moved upwards to my ear giving the pleasure a extra boost, little whimpers and moans escaped me I tried to cover my mouth with my hands to keep me quiet, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Riku moved in closer to my ear and whispered something very lightly in my ear..."Even though when we were 8 you rejected me...said some horrible things to me, punched me and possibly may have hated me for years, I just want to says this to you...I still love you Kazuma Ikezawa."

My eyes widened as those words echoed into my ear, he pulled away and slid close the door so no one could disturb us, he tugged on the back of my top and pulled me down to the side of the futon and straddled on top of me, pinning me down so I wouldnt escape. He pressed his lips against mine interlocking a kiss...my first kiss...it was deep and so sudden, but so good, I moaned into the kiss as he pressed deeper and slipped his tongue into my mouth and playing with mine. I was in bliss, my heart raced as his embrace drove me to insanity.

He slipped his hands under my top and removed it, exposing my lesser tanned chest, I kept blushing a more deeper red as he just looked down at me, I just wanted him to take me... however... something wasn't right about Riku.

He began swaying slightly, however it was noticeable, I could even feel his arms trembling and his eyes slowly closing and shooting back open.

"Riku, you okay?" I asked with worry, no response, the trembling got worse, I wanted to get up and get Mansaku, but he was on top of me, but then suddenly, he collapsed to the side of me and started spazing out violently. "Oh shit!" I got up and in a panic, I slid the door open and yelled out Mansaku's name. I...I was scared for Riku he never suffers from seizures before...


	7. Chapter 7

xXFlash BackXx  
Ten years ago two boys trekked from the Jinnouchi house to the rural town below, both were silent during the trek making small awkward conversations now and then. There names where Riku Matsumori and Kazuma Ikezawa, they first met during the beginning of summer and over time they became very good friends, with one or two awkward moments in the mix, today they were going to visit the Ueda park, just so they can get away from the hassle of the family.

They finally arrived at the park, there weren't many people around due to that, it was summer, few people went out to the beach with their families while others stayed at home eating water melon and watch T.V.

The two boys sat themselves down by a small river that traveled through the park, they sank their legs in to cool off after a long walk down the road.

"Hey Riku, can I ask you something?" Voiced out a young Kazuma looking down at the waters deep.

Riku nodded, while staring down at the water as well, he only spoke to two people, Kazuma and his sister, his parents were an exception.

"Well I was wondering, do you like me?" Kazuma blushed as the thought traveled through his head, while Riku snapped his head up to look at the now blushing friend.

"O-of course I like you... you're a friend good friend to me, hehe" He chuckled lightly knowing what Kazuma actually meant.

Kazuma's blush became more noticeable by the minute. "That's not what mean." He blushed even more. "I like you more than just a friend Riku... I like you so much more..." Kazuma moved his hand and placed it on top of Riku's. They both blushed violently a crimson red, they knew they were both guys but... they didn't really care...they just wanted this moment to last...

xXOC POVXx  
I blinked for a moment snapping me out of my dazed dream...I was staring up at the ceiling, not knowing what happened, all I could remember was holding Kazuma very close...It felt nice...

"Ahh so you're awake thats good." Mansaku sighed. "You over dosed in your medication again, leading to another seizure."

"I know..." I sighed heavily. "It's just that my anxiety fit was horrible, I couldn't see, breath or hold anything properly."

"And I know why too..." He mumbled, enough so I could hear it and only I, I looked down as he knew my incident. "As a Doctor I'm given by right of the doctor-patient confidentiality so you can tell me...What happened in those ten years you were gone?"

xXKazuma POVXx  
In the living room I paced back and forth, worrying about Riku, the rest of my family was in here with me; some of them where sitting down on couches while others were sitting next to the dinning table talking to one another, worrying about Riku. I kept on pacing back and forth, thinking if he was okay. "Why did he have a seizure." I thought to myself.

"This is the second time he's had a seizure, right?" I heard one of the family members mumble to one another. "No, no...from what I remember he does have these from time to time, its due to his anxiety."

H-he had more than one? I mean I knew he suffered from anxiety but not this. I slumped down on a empty seat, hugging my knees and resting my face on them, I felt like crying...is this my fault...I don't know...and what he said...those words, they keep echoing in my mind. "I love you Kazuma..." I began to blush same as before and the same colour, I tried my best to hide it from the others but it only got worse...

Kenji questioned me. "Say Kazuma, why were you topless when you got out of the room?" I tensed up...I forgot that Riku attempted to strip me during that whole fiasco, my blushing became a more deeper red, I wish they kept quiet about that.

And not a moment too soon, Mansaku came in wiping his brow with his forefinger, sighing with a light grin on his face. People turned and stood up to look at him, anxious of the news he was going to give. "He's going to be fine." Everyone sighed simultaneously, they were relieved. "However...Due to the severity of the seizure he his bed ridden for a few days, so Kazuma!" He pointed to me, and said. "You're going to take care of him."

My head shot up and I glared at him. "What, why am I the one to do it?"

"Two reasons; One, he's sleeping in your room and Two, he requested so" He smiled, shoving his stethoscope into his bag.

I slouched back down onto the couch with a grunt, I had no choice in the matter so it seems I'll be babysitting Riku for a while...

I let my eyes pan the room, seeing the family turn back to normal and continued chatting about whatever, however my eyes directed at Rika, Mariko's daughter, she was resting her head on the dining table while her brother was staring out into space. A thought popped into my mind... I approached Rika and asked her. "Hey Rika, can you do me a favor?" She nudged herself to look at me and agreed to my request.

"I want you to find out about Riku's sister, Kiyoko." I asked her this because she an agent for the city government, so she'll know things about Kiyoko...


	8. Chapter 8

**(Authors note: Hello...To whoever reads my fanfic, I apologies for my absence I'm in the process of leaving my home country to England for further education. I will still be continuing my fan fictions and as well my actual novels on Fiction Press, further more I am considering on making another fanfic...But that's later on. Now without further ado lets get this story going. Also this fanfic will contain sexual scenes, viewers discretion is advised NSFW! (oh how my friend will love this XD))**

xXKazuma's POVXx  
Its been almost a week since Riku's incident, he's getting better each day but he's still stuck in bed for another few days, he doesn't mind it to much although he can't feel his legs at times. Throughout his bed ridden days I've been helping him with some little stuff; Giving him his medication, getting food, and helping him to the bathroom...and so on.

It was around six o'clock in the evening the family was sitting down enjoying dinner, at least that's what I think, they were in the usual dinning hall while I was chilling in my room with Riku watching a movie on my laptop, eating dinner that I took from the table.  
I glanced over to him from time to time, looking at him stuffing his face with soya sauce covered rice while glaring intensely at the movie I smiled and finished my dinner. "Thank you for the meal!" I paid my respects to whom ever made it and behind me I heard the same thing repeated by Riku, he finished his meal minutes after me with some soya sauce on his cheek.

I started to day dream about Riku...about him doing the things he did to me last week I dont know if he did it purposely or did his drugs rattle his brain but for some reason, I wanted more! I cleared my throat and asked. "Riku do you remember anything about what you did before the seizure?"

His head jolted away from the computer screen to me. "What you mean me coming on to you? Yeah that I remember." Blush started to flood to my cheeks as he said that.

"W-what, but- you- WHY!" I shouted.

"Because I meant what I said...I still love you Kazuma."

My blush became crimson by his words he was so sudden and so serious...I mean I care about him too, I mean I want to make up for all those things I did to him ten years ago. This is the time and the place to make it up...  
I took a deep breath. "Riku." I mumbled as I straddled him and locking my door. "Do you believe in second chances?" He nodded, in which I smiled with glee.  
I licked the soya sauce off his cheek and traced back to his lips with a kissed him, this time I'll take advantage of him. I rocked my hips back and forth grinding against his crotch, his moans where muffled by the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck to make this more intimate. I could feel his member get harder and bigger, I slipped my tongue into the kiss, wrapping against his and playing with it, I too was getting so aroused by this, my own member started to throb like mad.

I think this is enough foreplay, I push him gently on to his back and proceed to strip, I removed my tank top revealing my lesser tanned slim body and then I removed my pants teasingly to reveal my throbbing hardened cock. Panting I returned to grinding on him as i stripped him as well I slipped my hands under his PJ top feeling his...scared body...Its my fault its scared...

I felt a soft pressure of Riku's hand caressing my face. "Don't let my scars ruin our moment." With that he kissed me while one hand moved mine towards his crotch insisting me to remove is boxers. I pulled away from the kiss as I proceed to remove his boxers revealing his hard cock, I sat between his legs staring down at Riku's throbbing hard dick. Putting my hand around the shaft made him buck instantly with a moan following it, I gently stroked his dick seeing the pre-cum flowing out, I took a lick from the head...salty...but strangely I enjoyed it, I took another lick hearing Riku moan for more. A lewd though shot through my mind, leading my mouth towards his cock I took in, all of it, slightly gagging as it hit to the back of my mouth as he bucked it in deeper. I hooked my arms around his waist as my head bobbed up and down, sucking his dick. A sense of pleasure flowed through our bodies it drove me crazy while it just made Riku buck even more, he was at his limit, with that he grabbed my hair and forced me down his cock deepthroating it which triggered him to climax, sending torrents of cum down my throat. With each shot that went down I flinched and gagged on it, forcing myself to swallow it down.

xXRiku's POVXx  
"My god, that was so~ good" I moaned, breathing heavily at the pleasure Kazuma gave me was utter bliss. I raised my head up to see him coughing, I guess I over did it at the last part. Getting myself up from the floor I dragged myself over to him and patted his back. "Sorry Kaze...I over did it didn't I?" I chuckled.

From my comforting I heard a low growl emanating from Kazuma then a sudden grasp of my hair; then a tug, and then finally Kazuma pulls my face towards his and he glares deeply into my eyes with anger. "You drugged me you bastard!" Kazuma roared with a slight blush in his face.

"Oh...hehe, so I guess you snapped out of it already?"


	9. Chapter 9

The night was peaceful the crickets chirping filled the air with their music. It was around eight to nine at night and the family were doing there own thing; a few of them were laying down on the grass star-gazing, others where watching the late news on the TV and the rest were cleaning up the dinner hall and washing plates.

Meanwhile Kazuma and Riku where in the bathroom cleaning themselves off, there was a sense of tension and anger emanating off of Kazuma this tension was pointed towards Riku for good reason too, before they had their unexpected 'session' Riku found the time to drug him and for that reason Kazuma had the right to punish him. Both of them bathed in the nude, first time for both of them as they usually just bathed in their swim-ware due to Riku's temporary disability Kazuma had to help him with the majority of things one of them being bathed.

xXKazuma's POVXx  
I was still furious with Riku for what he did, I was planning to do the same thing to him, but at his state I think it would be a bad idea all I did was sigh in aggravation while I was lathering up Riku's back, he stayed silent for the moment building the tension in the room to uncomfortable levels...I couldn't take it, not even for a second. I grabbed the thing that was closest to me which was a freshly cold basin of water, I poured it over his head drenching him in cold water which caused him to flinch and shiver from the unexpected shock of coldness.

"Ah! Cold, cold, so bloody cold!" Riku stuttered.

"That's for drugging me you bastard!" I Roared at him as I lightly hit him over the head with the basin.

In reply he flinched from the pain. "I had to do it, you're to damn shy to do anything erotic."

"W-what?! Thats not true, I can be erotic...I-if I want to..." A blush rose from my cheeks as I stammered

"Alright then." He attempted to spin around from his stool but instead he had to hop to turn to face me, he stared at me, noticing blush on my face getter darker and my eyes trying not to stray down to his nether regions. "I want you to kiss me on your own volition and not peck on the lips, a real kiss." He said that with that Cheshire smile on his face.

When we where young he was a very mischievous child and I guess he still is, the thought of me kissing him is really embarrassing but I have to do it or I wont hear the end of it. I took in a deep breath to summon up some courage for this kiss 'a real kiss' he said, letting out a huff of breath I moved my face closer to his, my heart was trying to free it self from its bone prison by beating so vigorously, I closed my eyes thinking that would help me attempt this kiss, my lips where so close to his, but suddenly my body flinched as a jolt of pleasure traveled from my groin, it was a sudden feeling of Riku's hand brushing against my semi-erect cock which forced a moan out from me.

My body bolted backwards due to the pleasure, making me fall off my stool and on to the cold wet tiled flooring of the bathroom, I tried to stand up to give Riku another hit with the basin but he had other plans, one of them being to pin me to the floor and giving me a strange look in his eyes,an erotic look.

He knelt down closer to me, his face coming into close contact with mine, he whispered. "I think it's time to return the favor." His hand drifted across my body making my nervous system go haywire with the sensation he was giving me it traveled further down towards my cock. He gave me this lustful smile as I moaned while he pumped me, all I could do was be submissive to his whims while he toyed with my body.

He kissed me from time to time, sometimes on the lips and at other times the neck, he kept this up for a few minutes until his kisses trailed downwards towards my cock, I stared at him nuzzling against it giving it a few nips and nibbles along the shaft before taking it in his mouth. The same sense of pleasure from before rose again letting out moan after moan, I grabbed a fist full of his hair gripping it to painful proportions it didn't phase Riku in the slightest as he was in his own little world of pleasure, the pace of Riku's blowjob became more intense, more quicker, harder and deeper, the pleasure I was given was bliss but it was soon coming to an end.

I was close to cumming, my hips stared bucking unexpectedly and my moans grew louder, Riku seemed to notice that I was close to climax, he took my cock in deeper one last time, it was enough to make me shoot steams of cum into his mouth with each shot. The feeling of pleasure died down leaving me drained and panting heavily, I wanted to say something but my mind was blank I used what energy I had left to raise my head to look at him, he still gave me that lustful smile as he played with the cum in his mouth staring down at me, moving one of his hands to my cheek to caress it, but it was not the cheek I expected. Finally he swallowed the load in his mouth and let out a sigh of pleasure. "Maybe next time we'll go a bit further." He said in a low toned voice.


	10. Chapter 10

xXRiku's POVXx  
I awoke to the hums of my phone vibrating on the floor, with heavy eyes and half awake body I slumped my arm to turn off the annoying phone alarm. A few minutes passed before I fully woke up, it was somewhere around five in the morning, the sun was just rising and birds were making their morning call.

I attempted to get up but I was weighed down by the waist, I turned around to see a snoozing Kazuma, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and a lil smile on his face. As I attempted to wriggle free from Kazuma's grasp I gave him a peck on the forehead, finally after a few moments I was free, Kazuma latched on to the closest thing next to him which was a pillow. I sighed in relief and I carefully got up trying my best to stand on my own two feet.

"A bit shaky but it'll have to do" I said to myself feeling the light shivers travel up my body, I picked up my medicine bag and crept out of the room and into the kitchen.

Thankfully no one is up at this time of the morning...or so I thought, turning around the corner to the kitchen I was greeted by a familiar face...Kenji Koiso, well a half dazed and half asleep Kenji Koiso...wearing teal coloured PJ's and pouring himself a glass of water from the dispenser.

"Oh um...hello." He said awkwardly snapping out from his daze.

I nodded to him and layed my bag on the counter table...my heart was racing again...I don't like awkward conversation, or conversations in general except Kaze I feel comfortable around him. Unzipping the bag I was greeted by the usual array of medicine bottles I have to take daily.

Kenji tried to break this awkward silence with small talk. "So um...you and Kazuma have know each other for a while uh?"

I nodded again pouring water in my glass and holding only half of my meds in the palm of my hand.

"Kazuma told me about you when he got your letter." He smiled with a chuckle. "He said you had a thing for him."

I jolted back a bit as I choked on the few pills and water. "What?" I coughed

"Well he did say you liked him." He weakly chuckled. "By the way how are you feeling now since...you know"

I cleared my throat and finished taking the rest of the pills. "A bit shaky but fine..."

It was then another early bird peered from the doorway, a tall slender man with a rugged appearance, slouching at the door frame. It was Wabisuke, if my memory served me correctly he was the adopted child of the late grandma Sakae and the creation of the whole love machine fiasco Kazuma told me about.

"So Chibi Ri what are you doing up at this time of the day" He chuckled.

Oh lord I hated that name. I sighed and pointed at my medicine bag which now packed and closed.

"Ah, I see."

"Well I better get back, i still need three more hours of sleep...good morning" With that I carried my bag and walked back to Kazuma's room with the support of the walls and door frames.

xXThird PersonXx  
"Well that was interesting." huffed Wabisuke, pulling out a cigarette from the package and lighting it.

Kenji turned to him confused and still half a sleep. "What was interesting?"

Wabisuke took a puff from the cigarette and smiled weakly. "Oh yeah, you're still kinda new to the family so I guess you don't know much about Riku."

"He's kinda shy." Kenji yawned.

"Well he's always been like that, ever since we first met him." Wabisuke's eyes shot down to the floor and he sighed heavily. "But he didn't need to take medication back then, but that was before his incident..." A slight pain started to emanate at the core of his being, he tried to sooth it down with more puffs from his cigarette.

"What happened...?"

He sighed as the pain traveled to the pit of his stomach. "When Riku first came to Ueda, we quickly knew that Kazuma liked him in a romantic way, we didnt mind, but one day they went down to the town park and they were confronted by Kazuma's bullies, it started out with insults then it got a lil' bit brash as they started a fight...which went horribly out of hand."

It was at that point Wabisuke stood at a loss for words as his heart started to race. He took a few deep breaths and a few puffs from his cigarette and continued. "Later on in the day we had a call from the local police, they said that Kazuma and Riku where attacked by a group of kids and were sent to the hospital for medical treatment." He puffed again. "Kazuma suffered a minor concussion...while...Riku was in a coma with multiple severe injuries, which left him with physical scaring and metal scaring..."

Wabisuke looked at Kenji, his hands covering his mouth in fright and disbelief. "Jesus..." Kenji muttered.

"I still remember the lists of injuries the nurse told us about, it was aweful." He sighed. "Three cracked ribs; four broken ones, severe kidney failure, a collapsed lung, internal bleeding, multiple cases of blunt force trauma mainly around the head."

"How could kids do something like this?" Kenji stammered

"Kids who go too far and regret it in the end, they were found and put into juvenile prison for a couple of years, but that didn't help Riku any better. The injuries causes significant metal damage to him; seizures, panic attacks, even PTSD." He said throwing the cigarette into the sink. "And things went down hill from there." He sighed. "Lets not continue this talk, it makes me feel awful even thinking about it."

They both nodded, leaving the room and returning back to the beds leaving only silence in the room and a half empty glass of water on the table top.


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry for the delay having difficulty with the love making scene)

xX Riku'sPOV Xx  
As I trembled towards Kazuma's room I was surprised to see him awake, he glared at me with a tired look in his eyes, I could tell he wasn't happy with me for some reason. "You know you could have just woken me up to get you some water?" He yawned.

"Now how could I, you looked so peaceful when you sleep and so cute." I chuckled

Blush suddenly flooded his cheeks as he averted his gaze from me. "You okay now?" He asked.

I nodded back. "I'm just a bit shaky but alright."

"Then get your butt back into bed before you fall!" He patted the futon beside him.

I chuckled as I dropped my medicine bag on the floor and closed the bedroom door, as I crept towards my futon I felt a painful jolt flow through my legs causing them to just give way, leaving me to fall on to an unsuspecting Kazuma.

With a thud I came crashing down onto Kazuma, leaving us both dazed and in pain, as I opened my eyes I found myself glaring into his we were inches away from one another. "Are you okay Kazuma?"

His eyes just stared deep into mine and his blush grew even darker, I heard a quiet yelp from him as I moved just slightly. "Riku...your crotch is against mine..." He whimpered painfully.

I started to blush as I felt Kazuma's warm hard erection against mine, we both were wearing PJ's, I was wearing a vest and PJ bottoms while Kazuma was just wearing the bottoms, but the material is so thin it was like being in the nude. When I tried to move away Kazuma wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me back down and into a deep kiss, he rolled us around so he was ontop, straddling me.

He moved his face close to my ear and whispered. "I want to go all the way this time." He nibbled my ear in the process and again kissed me.

The kiss itself made me feel in bliss, I tried to push myself up to turn the tables but instead was greeted with a palm to the chest pushing me back down.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun and advantage over me this time Riku." He said with an erotic smirk.

"Hoh, so you're becoming the seme now are you?" I chuckled.

Kazuma froze as his blush became even darker, he slapped me over the head making me flinch slightly. "And since when have I became the uke." He huffed.

"Since always, you've always been the cute submissive one." Another slap struck my head.

"I am not submissive!" He huffed again crossing his arms. "Now do you want me to continue or not?"

Rubbing my head I replied. "Of course but I'll still prove your an uke." I snickered.

With a glare of confidence Kazuma slowly slid down towards my chest lifting my vest and kissing and nibbling area's of my skin, I couldn't help but let out a few moans, it felt so good. Kazuma continued sliding down, digging his fingers into my underwear and PJ waist band dragging down to my knees.

I yelped out lightly as he gave my shaft a light peck, he traced his tongue along it sending mind numbing pleasure throughout my body as he got to the head he took it all in, bobbing his head up and down slowly. He seem to be enjoying himself judging on how he was moaning with each suck but I wasn't going to let him have all the fun. I grabbed his hips, turning his ass towards my face.

To the left of me was my back pack, unzipped and revealing a small bottle of cherry lube which I popped open,pulling down his pants and pouring the lube down Kazuma's rump and coating two of my fingers.

"What are you doing Riku?" Kazuma gasped feeling the cold liquid trail down to his member.

"I need to please you too you know." I said with a devilish smirk as I prodded his entrance.

His body started trembling as my fingers wriggled their way through the first ring of muscle, he wrapped his hand tight around my cock like a vice, he moaned and yelped as I twisted and turned my fingers inside of him. The feeling of his warm mouth on my dick returned as he deepthroated it numerous times to ease himself from the pain and pleasure. I played with his length with my tongue tracing back and forth like he did before.

I kept on pushing my fingers deeper loosening up the rings of muscle along the way. "I think this should be alright." I mumbled.

Kazuma pulled himself away from my cock as I pulled my fingers from his entrance giving him one last bit of pleasure. He turns to face me and I was surprised to see his face full of blush, an erotic look in his eyes and his tongue sticking out a lil to the side of his lip panting with a slight moan to the end. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, Kazuma pulled away for a minute to whisper into my ear.

"Riku..." He moaned. "Fuck me..."

Those were words I did not expect him to say, well in that fashion but i was happy to oblige, I brought him back to the kiss as I holstered my cock slowly pressing into his ass. yelps emerged from our kiss as I slowly plunged deeper into his hole, he dug his nails into my shoulders as the mixture of pain and pleasure resurfaced once a while my cock finally filled his hole leaving him breathless and whimpering. Swiping the hair that covered his eye I saw the lust within him which differed from his cute innocent appearance.

I began to thrust into him, hearing his yelps and moans in my ear, the feeling of his ass tightening around my cock was ever blissful making me moan as well. With each thrust I could tell Kazuma was enjoying himself as he was dry humping my stomach I could feel his pre-cum dribbling down to my navel. I slipped my hand between us and started to pump Kazuma's cock, the sheer pleasure of my hand coming to contact with him shot him straight up, leading him to ride my cock.

As I continued stroking his cock, my body jolted as I thrusted harder, I was close to cumming.

"Kaze...I'm close." I moaned.

He stared down and me and whimpered. "M-me too..."

xXKazuma's POVXx  
I stared down at Riku seeing his chocolate brown eyes and his devilish smirk he had on his face...he was planning to do something but I wasnt going to stop him, I was to submissive to do anything...wait...

My mind snapped to reality for a second letting in flood with embarrassment . "God damn it, I am the submissive one!"

Then a sudden rock from side to side lead to a roll, letting my back land softly against the second futon while Riku shadowed over me kissing my forehead, I let my legs wrap around his hips letting him to plunge deeper into me, his breathing became more and more intense as he was coming closer to his climax and so was I. With a few final thrusts Riku shot his load into me, streams after streams of white hot fluid coating my insides erasing the thoughts of embarrassment in my mind and turning it into pleasure causing me to cum as well.

After a while in our position Riku pulled out from my ass letting his semen flow slowly down to the futon, he pulled away to admire my body spread out and lightly shined in sweat. From the side of my laptop there were some tissues for the 'summer heat', Riku took some of them and began cleaning himself and I from the sweat and cum.

In the end we we're both left tired and breathless, Riku rolled me back on top, letting my head rest on his chest and hearing his rapid heart beat which soon calmed down to slow soothing beats, we were also back in our PJ...well...clean PJ's since the other ones were damn some how.

"Hehe I was right, you are a uke." Riku chuckled.

I glared at him with fury, but he was right...and I was too tired to hit him. "Riku I'm going to hit you on the head after we get up." I yawned.

He chuckled again lightly, stroking my hair and mumbling the words. "I love you."

"I love you too." I mumbled out before falling asleep.

xXThird personXx  
A few hours passed by, as the family started waking up, brushing there teeth while others prepared breakfast, the children ran across the mansion halls screaming playfully passing by Kiyomi Ikezawa, Kazuma's mother, holding her five year old daughter hand.

"Kazuma, Riku, its time to get up breakfast is almost ready!" She shouted tapping on the rice paper door as the young girl imitated her.

Kazuma's shot up to the door. "Okay mom..." He grumbled miserably.

He didn't want to move as much due to his rear being a bit sore, with a yawn his mind was clear to his surroundings, he was no longer on top of Riku instead he was laying down stomach first on the futon with the covers over him, while Riku was already up sitting by the table where the laptop situates. He was wearing a black T-shirt with Hawaiian shorts, strange combination Kazuma thought, but that wasn't what interested him the most, it was what Riku was doing. He wasn't fiddling with the laptop as it was a few centimeters away from him. Kazuma crawled slowly towards the unsuspecting Riku, as he got close he stiffened his hand in a vertical position, raising it up above Riku's head and letting gravity pull it down to make a quick karate chop to the back of his head.

Riku yelped in sheer fright and pain. "I told you I would hit you when I wake up." Kazuma huffed.

Riku rubbed the back of his head with the end of his palm as he was holding what looked to be a make-up brush.

"Riku, why do you have a brush in your hand?" Kazuma interrogated Riku giving him a raised eyebrow.

"N-no reason." He stuttered slowly hiding the brush behind his back.

"So you wont mind telling me why you have a brush..." Kazuma glared down at him seeing a worrying concern in his eyes.

Riku shook his head violently and replied. "No."

"Tell me Riku."

Riku just shook his head in reply.

"Tell me Riku or I will do it myself." Kazuma demanded in a threatening tone.

Riku was about to get up and try to move away from the questions but a sudden weight was forced onto Riku by Kazuma tackling him, pinning his arms apart while sitting on his stomach.

"Now will you tell me why... you have a bru-" Kazuma's voice lowered as he saw a small make up kit with a few different colored pallets, one of them gone from constant use. Shivers went down his spine as Riku tried to wriggle his hands free, feeling the long noticeable bumps across the inside of Riku's forearm, his heart sunk as he looked down at Riku's arm's seeing a long trail of scars from his wrists to the elbow.

Riku averted his gaze from Kazuma as he just stood there staring down at the scars, he let go of Riku, allowing him to get up from the floor.

"Kazuma...I can expla-" Riku was interrupted by a sharp blow to the cheek which left him staggered and dazed.

Kazuma said nothing...but instead darted out the door leaving Riku to his thoughts.

"I fucked up..." Riku sighed.

(Alright, finally I got it finished, sorry if it isn't one of my best but I've been considerably busy with college and all and I haven't been in a writing mood lately, not to mention its kinda hard writing sex scenes, But don't worry I will still be continuing the story but it may take some time to be published.)


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you for the meal!" The Jinnouchi family shouted out as they proceed to to have there breakfast.

It was a traditional Japanese breakfast that flooded the entirety of the table only leaving the sides to the family to place their plates. Most of the family where present in the dining hall, while Kazuma was nearby but not sitting with the family. He had his legs dangling to the side of the cat walk, while his laptop rested on his lap, to his side was his breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup and a rolled omelet... a half eaten rolled omelet. He was too focused on other things to eat his breakfast, his fingers rapidly tapped on his keyboard as windows of texts and images darted from different angles from his screen, he was looking up on SoulRipperJack to see who he belonged to, if he had any weaknesses, anything to get an advantage against him.

"Kazuma sweetie, why don't you sit here with us?" His mother called out to him.

"Because you'll get mad if I put my computer on the table." He replied in a cold response.

He returned to his laptop skimming though lines of information from fans and admins alike on forums and chats talking about SoulRipperJack, most of them were just fans complementing Jack and how cool he was, some were just stupid theories while some were excited about the fight between him and Kazuma starting tonight.

xXKazuma's POVXx  
"Wait...what?" I mumbled to myself checking the date to see that a whole week went by. "Damn it!" I hit my fist to the floor alerting everyone at the table to stare at me.

"Whats wrong Kazuma?" My mother asked.

"I just realized that today is the fight between Jack and I, Damn it!." I hit my fist to the floor again, If I didn't had to waste time with Riku then I-...

I stopped myself half way as a flash of a recent memory went by, the scars, why... did he hide it from me. I felt a surge of sadness and anger mixing in the core of my stomach, I curled up slightly as it started to turn.

"Kazuma, are you alright?" Kenji asked.

I shot up and placed my laptop on the catwalk floor. "I just need a glass of water." I walked towards one of the open sliding doors and entered the kitchen.

Pulling a glass from the cupboard and pouring myself some water from the dispenser I let my mind be flooded of earlier today. "He was my first." I mumbled out, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, I rested my head on the large barrel of water that was connected to the dispenser, feeling the cool aura around the bottle. My arm flinched as I felt the water flow over my glass and onto my hands. "Shit!"

"My, my what a mouth." Wabisuke peered from the corner with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Wabisuke." I gave him a cold hard stare which seemed to bounce off of him.

"You've been acting weird today, are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay!" I snapped at him. "Today hasn't been a good day, I just realized that I have a fight with that bastard Jack and I wasted my time taking care of Riku!"

"That isn't a nice thing to say about Riku." He frowned. "Did you two have some sort of fight?"

I stayed silent.

"Kazuma, you did didn't you?"

I looked down and muttered. "No...Its not that."

I explained to him everything...Well mostly everything, I told him about our feelings towards another and the kissing before his seizure and even me seeing his cuts. Wabisuke took a minute to take it all in, he sighed a minute after and approached me karate chopping my head.

I staggered back and winced in pain. "You are an idiot Kazuma."

My eyes darted at him like daggers. "Was that necessary?!" I snapped.

"Yes it was, You have to remember Kazuma ten years can change a person, not only did Riku have to suffer through that trauma, he had to also deal with the death of his parents!"

I had tried to forget that...During his recovery in the hospital, Riku received news that his parents where killed in a hit and run incident. I wasn't there when he got the news, but it destroyed him.

"Tell me Kazuma, did Riku say he wasn't hungry?" He interrogated me.

My eyes darted away for the moment to avert his disappointed gaze, he slipped away into the dinning hall for the moment. Riku didnt say he wasn't hungry he didn't say anything to me at all, when I went back he was just wrapped up underneath the covers, I tried to get a peep outta him but he kept quiet.

After a few minutes of me twiddling my thumbs Wabisuke emerged from out the door frame once again and carrying a tray of breakfast from the dinning table."Give this to Riku and apologies to him." He said pushing the tray into my hands.

"B-but he wont even talk to me!" I stuttered.

"Well then do most of the talking." He smirked, tussling my hair. "Just explain everything to him, tell him how you're feeling, it will help open up to him.

xXRiku's POVXx  
I was wrapped up tight by the covers like a burrito, I stared into the white fabric of the cover, wincing as my hand touched my bruised cheek. The feeling of my pillow, cold and damp from my tears numbed my mind of any thought, the sounds of footsteps echoed through the floor and growing ever louder, I shielded my head with the covers and rolled so that my back was facing the door.

The sounds of footsteps stopped near the foot of my futon. "H-hey I brought you breakfast..." A familiar voice rung out the silence, It was Kazuma.

He placed what sounded like a tray nearby me, I peeked over to see him sitting down beside me with his back facing me. "About earlier today...I want to say I'm sorry..." I shuddered at the words. "It's just that...what happened all those years ago...it was my fault that you got hurt...and it was stupid of me for pushing you away. I thought..." He paused for a while, possibly just trying to find the words. "I thought you'd be happy...if I wasn't there to hurt you anymore...I wanted you to hate me...so you'd be better off...but seeing you now...I was extremely wrong."

My heart sank deeper and tears started to flow over...I wanted him to stop... "When I saw those scars on your arms..." He continued. "I felt like it was my faul-"

"Could you please go the FUCK away!" I shot up from my futon, tears streaming down my burning red eyes.

Kazuma fell back stunned and jaw dropping. "R-riku I didn't mean to-" I stopped him the way he stopped me, a strike to the cheek shut him up. I averted his gazes as he stood up, he hung his head low as he dragged himself away from the room. He turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes away from him.

As he slouched against the door before disappearing I heard a weak sniffle, a mumble. "Please forgive me...for everything I've done..."

( Well this isn't my best work but it'll have to do for the moment, I'm starting college now and it'll take time for me to post these out)


	13. Chapter 13

xXKazuma's POVXx

"Okay Its ready" Tasuke sighed placing the last block of ice near the humming computer. "you sure this is necessary Kazuma?"

"Yes this is necessary uncle, SoulRipperJack is going to be one of my most hardest enemies I'll ever fight." I said fiddling with computer monitors and settings with my character.

"I thought Love Machine was the hardest enemy?" Wabisuke said sarcastically.

I glared at him with unamused eyes. "If you remember Love Machine was a AI, this guy is a actual player." I returned to my attention to the monitors as wabisuke sat next to me and asked.

"So how did it go with Riku?"

I stopped and sunk my head low, rubbing my cheek from where he struck me.

"Ah I see." He sighed petting my head. "Just give him some time to cool off and he should be back to normal."

"Yeah..." I hugged my knees and rested my forehead on them. I took in a deep sigh. "Well its time to get this started."

I knellt in front of the computer monitor, placing my hands on the keys, typing in my access code to the arena.

xXIn OZXx  
As King Kazma entered the ring, he was met with darkness around him and a singluar spotlight eluminating the arena with him in the center. He may not see it but there were croweds of users cheering out with emoticons and texts bubbles which where clearly visible in the darkness. The Cheering started to be muffled as the annoucers voice bellowed out across the arena.

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE GREATEST FIGHT YOU'LL EVER SEE TODAY!  
**

The Cheering got louder as it seems the audience were wanting this fight to happen so badly.

**IN THE CENTER WE HAVE OUR HERO, THAT FOUGHT AGAINST LOVE MACHINE AN UNDEFEATED FIGHTER IN THE BATTLE GROUNDS, KING KAZMA!  
AND IN THE SHADOWS, THE ONE WHO WILL OVERTHROW THE KING, YOU ALL LOVE HIM, YOU ALL HATE HIM, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SOULRIPPERJACK!  
**

A spotlight appeared from out of the blue and shined down onto my enemy, SoulRipperJack. He was hovering a couple of meters above the ground, his arms folded and his eyes hidden by his visor like mask staring down at me with a blank expression. As he slowly desended to the ground a screen appeared infront of me, it was the same when we first met, "CHOOSE YOUR WEAPON", naturally he took his scythe while I chose brass knuckles.

The air around me became heavy as there was the feeling of stress and the silence of the audience as we both prepaired ourselves for our fight, he was meer centimeters off the ground, gripping his scythe like a vice waiting for the countdown.

**THE FIGHT BEGINS IN 3...2...1... FIGHT!**

A flash of light appeared before me as he dashed infront of my face, kicking the side of me. I was just able to block it as he kicked the wind out of me sending me sliding a few feet. I was able to regain my posture and quickly went into a defensive stance thinking he would strike again but... He didnt.

He just stared at me, no freakish smile, no chuckles or insane laughs just a blank expression. By instinict I dashed forward to punch him in the gut...

A hit!

My jaw dropped as I saw that my punch came into contact with him, even the audience were mildly supprised. I took this opportunity to take advantage of this and strike him again...and again, and again. Strike after strike no reaction, no dodging or deflecting, just standing there with no reaction, until...

One more hit should take him out as I spun around doing a spin kick as my KO move, but at the worst of timings, he caught my foot. Unexpected by his next move he pulled my leg towards him pulling my whole body forward which gave him an opening, a strike to my gut!

My family whinced at the pain and so did the audience, I rolled myself back up to a offensive stance as he tossed his scythe to one side and proceeded to go into a boxing stance. We dashed towards each other, fists flying, bodies swaying, punches conecting to one another as the crowds cheered us on as well as my family.

An hour and a half went by both SRJ and I were in a worst state for ware, our outfits were ruined and cut, our bodies quiverings and bruised, my character was breathing heavily like I in the real world. We both were at our limit it seems, there was no opening what so ever. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, thinking of a way to catch him off guard. The chanting croweds grew wilder, demanding the fight to be over and done with.

By pure instintive thinking an idea popped into my head, but I shuddered at it. I began typing a message which popped up next to my character. It was written in Japanese but was then translated into English and it said. "I will do the same to you as you did to me."

With that brief moment of confusion I dashed towards him, tucking my body lower into a position so I was able tackle him on to the floor and finished this fight with a punch to his throat. His body went limp as the red neon lights blinked infront of me. **ENEMY KO KING KAZMA WINS!**

The crows cheered for me as well as my family, the Anouncer even cheers me on. **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT SEEMS THAT KING KAZMA HAS SAVED HIS CROWN FROM BEING TAKEN FROM SOULRIPPERJACK!"**

I fell back on to the floor letting out a deep sigh of relief seeing my family upside down clapping and prasing me. "Thank god thats over." I chuckled. My eyes closed feeling my energy being drained from the fight, it may have not been a physical fight, but it used up alot of my mental power to deal with those blows he was going to give me. The cheering in the background slowly faded thinking that I was slowly going to sleep but I was wrong.

"U-um Kazuma you might want to look at this..." Kenji stuttered.

I opened my eyes to see his blushing face while my mother and the rest there expresions where shock and awe. Kenji's finger was pointed directly at the screen, taking a peek my eyes widened and my face became redder than a beet, I forgot after the fight both players health is healed up to full so Soul would be up and active, I thought he would just log out after that but in this circumstance he did far worse...he kissed me...again...but this time with the whole world to see...

I dashed towards the keyboard and had my character sock it to him once more before logging off.

"...GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!..." I slammed my hand against the keyboard.

"Kazuma, your language!" My mother scolded me.

But I didnt care, all I wanted to do was to curl up in my bed and die. I was so close to tearing up from this...embarasment. As I got up and dragged myself to my room, I was hoping that Riku had cooled off a bit, but as I entered the room he wasnt there, maybe he went to the bathroom or getting himself something to eat.

As I crashed down onto my futon I heared the muffled sounds of voices coming from Riku's bed covers, I scavenged around his side of the bed following the voices to his 3DS which was connected to OZ...was he watching the fight? I began to access his profile to see what his avatar looked like...I mean he wouldnt mind me looking at his OZ account, he's been through mine many times, A small window appeared on the touch screen showing his avatar.

It was a small white seal with a cartoonish facial appearance and antenas that small balls at the end of it, I figured as much that he would make a character like this, he's alway liked the cute and strange things in life, I chuckled to myself. I was about to close down the 3DS until I saw the battle avatar tab... which was strange...I've never known Riku to play in the battle arena or anything like that, I tapped on the tab and...I nearly dropped it.

It was him...SoulRipperJack... My eyes glared at the avatar...waistcoat, check... Visor, check... it was him alright... Riku...is Soul...

"Kazuma, what the hell are you doing..?"

(Sorry for the delays in the output of these chapters, college and all, I barely have enough time to do a single paragraph)


	14. Chapter 14

xXKazuma's POVXx  
My body froze, hearing his voice in such a low tone gave me chills. I turned to look at him seeing him in a tank-top vest and pajama pants, his hair was all over the place, like an untrimmed bush it was wild and uncountable, how he got it straight amazes me.

"Can I have my 3DS back, Kazuma?" He extended his arm and palm out to me, waiting for me to give him his 3DS.

I flipped it closed and placed it in his hands, he didnt give me any response instead he placed it in his backpack and loomed over in awkwardly.

"Kazuma...What did you see when you peeked at my 3DS." He turned to me with an angered look in his eye.

I avoided his gaze but he knew what I saw. "Can I ask you something Riku...Why did you come here, after all this time.

His eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?

"What I mean is, you could have came early, or later or even not at all. But you came here 10 years after _that_ incident..."

He turned away, walking towards the edge of the door frame. "I have my reasons..."

"Is one of them being SoulRipperJack?!" I snapped at him.

He didnt react, just sighed and rubbed his temples with his forefinger and thumb. "So you did look at my OZ account."

"Why did you do that...Kiss me in-front of all those people?!" I gritted my teeth.

He shrugged. "I dont know...why did you hit me all those years ago, in the hospital...when I needed you the most..." His voice broke.

I hung my head low, after his incident I pushed him away...saying that I hated him and I didn't want him in my life...but that was before I knew of the loss of his parents. I got up and approached him reaching my hand to his shoulder.

"Listen Chibi Ri. I'm sorry-"

I flinched as he slapped my hand away. "Dont fucking call me that!" He snapped at me with tears in his eyes.

"Do you know how difficult it was for me after the incident?" He whimpered. "I could barely interact with people, my friends, neighbors, even my own sister it was so difficult to interact with them, because I was so terrified of them. In crowds, I used to go into hyperventilation, at school I could barely pay attention because I felt I had eyes all around me, and then at night, I wondered, why you did that to me, why you said all those things..." His whimpers turned to sobbing.

I just stood there as I saw his face, stained with tears, he was in deep pain... My stomach turned at the thought of his misery that I created for him and all I wanted to say to him, was that I'm sorry.

"H-hey Riku Its okay, everything is going to be fi-" My words where cut short by a sudden blow to the stomach. I staggered back as he stood there his fist positioned where my stomache was, I took a sudden gasp of air as I recovered from the blow. "What the fuck man?" I coughed.

He just stood there, frozen. "Nothing is ever going to be FINE!"

He took a swing at me, I dodged, he swung again, and I dodged again, I dont want to hurt Riku so I have to pin him down.

He swung at me with a right hook and I ducked and swept him off his feet with a leg kick. He toppled down with a loud thump, this gave me the advantage to pin him down.

"Kazuma, what the hell is going on?" My eyes darted up to my door to see my family crowding it. I stood there not able to do anything and with that riku grabbed my collar, pressed his feet against my stomach and tossed me out the door. My family dashed out of the way as i went out into the garden.

I laid there as my mother and Kenji ran up to check on me, I laid there in a daze questioning what just happened... my head was spinning... I couldn't even keep my eyes open...


End file.
